Business process management is a concept and technology used throughout various industries. Business process management has developed in parallel in two directions, process modeling and technology engineering. In both areas, various tools support both business users and technical users. Normally, business users abstract business logic for a particular business process, and provide that logic to technical developers to turn the logic into technical components and processes. In many situations, this method of building business processes is successful when the business user can provide the technical user with an accurate and specific process diagram, such as a Visio file. The technical user can understand the common nomenclature and illustrations within the diagram to create a specific technical model corresponding to the process within a business process design system.
Issues and problems occur when requirement or process changes are necessary or desired by the business users. Currently, changes require the business users or associated analysts to identify the appropriate changes to be made within a particular model, communicate those changes to the technical user, and subsequently, enable those new or updated features. Due to the frequency of changes, delayed project implementation and increased maintenance costs may occur. Additionally, the business and technical users associated with the original process may be unavailable, leaving one or more unfamiliar users responsible for the updates or modifications.